Strip Poker
by xblkdragonx
Summary: The title says it all


A/N: Shameless advertisement. Please join our RoChu contest being held on DeviantArt. Prizes include RoChu doujins, commissions, key chains, etc. Go to my profile for the link.

Un-beta'd or proofread. Hot off the press because I lost track of time and stayed up until 10am XD.

* * *

China was quietly tending to his potted plants when a familiar body weight suddenly draped itself over his shoulders.

"Yao," a warm breath played against his ear, "I've missed you."

China stiffened as a gloved hand began undoing the top clasps of his shirt. "Did you miss me?" The question was punctuated by slow, lazy kisses on his exposed collar bone.

"Ivan, get off aru!" China yelled, freeing himself from the Russian.

Russia grinned mischievously, watching China give him a cute little glare. He barely heard the older man scold him, his eyes following the delicate hands buttoning back up the tantalizing skin. "What are you doing here aru? I thought I told you to call before you visit!"

With the last clasp safely buttoned, Russia sighed, finally raising his eyes to meet the accusing gaze of China's. "I thought I would surprise you."

"Well stop it aru! I don't like surprises! You know how much stuff we have to deal with every time we-"

China could only gape with his mouth before Russia pushed him against the wall, trapping him with his body. The larger man had cupped China's head and waist with his hands to absorb most of the impact. While China appreciated the consideration, he still disliked the rough handling and the almost intimate position Russia placed them in. Despite the many of layer of clothing separating them, he could feel the Russian's heat burning him. Their bodies shifted closer, tighter; a small inaudible gasp escaped China's lips.

"Yao…," he heard Russia's husky voice call from above his head. China hesitated. His body was already anticipating- already memorized and familiar with the larger nation's body warmth. If he looked up, if he didn't steel his resolve, he knew where this would be headed. Nothing would get done then. The papers that needed he needed to go over and sign, the people he needed to meet, the dinner, the cleaning….

Russia's thumb circled his hips round and round, hypnotizing him with comforting tenderness. "Yao," Russia softly said again.

China lifted his head, watching Russia not with wary but enchantment.

Russia smiled. He didn't know whether to be flattered or disappointed that China had become so easily to seduce. Where did the challenge go?

Russia lifted a hand to kiss. "Don't aru. My hands are dirty."

"Nothing about you is dirty," The Russian kissed China's inner wrist, feeling the light pulse beneath his lips. He lapped at the skin, going a little higher.

Seeing China shiver, Russia suppressed a laugh. This was too easy. He wanted to play a bit more.

"Hey Yao," Russia whispered along China's neck- licking here, kissing there, "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game aru?" China said without much concern. He was already use to the 'games' Russia usually suggest during their lovemaking. Not really caring what game Russia wanted to play, China simply closed his eyes in contentment and turned his head to the side to allow the blond nation more access to his neck.

"Poker."

China's eyes snapped open. "What did you say aru?" He stared at Russia in disbelief.

Russia tugged on the immobile nation's arm in the direction of China's living room. "I said poker da? Let's play it."

"I heard you the first time aru," China pursed his lips, stumbling after the unpredictable Russian, "What I meant was why poker suddenly aru. I thought…I thought that we would…would you know…." A blush of pink colored China's cheeks at the thought.

Russia waved away the Chinese's question, pushing China to sit down on the sofa and walked around the small coffee table to sit across from him. "Oh we'll do that later, but let's play poker first."

China scowled, "What makes you think I would simply let you have your way with me later aru?" He crossed his arms and legs, looking down haughtily with his nose at Russia, "In fact, I don't think I feel so well anymore aru. You should leave now before you catch my cold, Russia."

The larger nation chuckled; he could tell China felt offended that he preferred a game of cards over him. He bent down to look beneath the coffee table, searching for a pack of cards he knew China kept in case his siblings ever visited. "Don't worry, Yao, my economy is doing just fine. You can get your oil sooner or later," Lilac eyes peeked over the table's edge, "Or are you anxious to get the oil _that _sooner?"

"You're missing the point aru," China practically grounded through his teeth, "I don't like gambling….Especially if it involves money aru."

"But you play Mah Jong with your brothers and sisters?" Russia asked while shuffling the cards.

"That's different! We only play on occasion aru. It's not like-"

"Gambling is gambling da?" Russia said in his childish sing-song voice. He passed out the cards. "Besides, we're not gambling for money."

China grudgingly picked up his cards, looked at them, and then back at Russia's smiling face. "What are we gambling for then aru?"

Russia ignored China as he meticulously peeled off the gloves from his hands and placed it on the table top. "We're playing for our clothes."

"What aru?!" China dropped his cards. Nothing but junk.

"Strip poker," Russia explained, placing his own hand down. Pair of threes. "And it looks like I won this round. Hand over a piece of clothing please~"

"I never agreed to play aru!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Russia wagged a disapproving finger at him, "No backing out now, Yao~ You're a man aren't you? You keep telling me that every time I call you beautiful. Men keep their words don't they?" He could tell he had the Chinese cornered between his pride and dignity. "Now strip."

Russia laughed when China angrily took off his tuangzhang, muttering and grumbling all the way. In the end, it seemed his pride won out. He threw it on the table top, glaring at the Russian. "Deal out the next hand aru."

Russia inclined his head and passed out the cards. Already China was half-naked, wearing nothing by his pants, boxers, socks and shoes. The Russian nation allowed a triumphant grin to grace his lips. Just four more rounds and he would take China to bed. After all, he was a winter country and wore more clothes. There was no possible way he would be stripped clean before China did.

2 hours later, Russia wasn't laughing anymore. He stared at the hands placed on the table. He was _sure_ he would win this round, but China's four of a kind glared mockingly up at him from the table.

"I think you owe me something aru," China raised an eyebrow at him, his lips twitching in an effort to stop himself from smiling. He was leaning over his knees, wearing the tuangzhang he won back a long time ago unbuttoned. While China gained back his clothes, Russia steadily lost all his. In the short two hours, the only thing he had left was his socks and scarf.

His expression reading 'I'll get you for this later' Russia tore off the socks from his feet and threw them onto the pile of clothes China accumulated from him. He narrowed his eyes at the gloating Chinese. He _needed_ to win against China. It was unacceptable that he would lose so pathetically. "One more round! All or nothing."

"Whatever you say aru," China laughed, settling back against the sofa.

Russia reached to undo his scarf, but China put his hand up to stop him, "Wait aru. Leave that on."

"I don't have anything else to bet, _China__,_" Russia bit out his name.

"I know," Looking at him up and down, China admired the Russian's solid build…and how the scarf slipped to deliciously cover his private parts. Very titillating indeed. "I just like how it looks on you aru. I'll think of something else for you when you lose aru."

Russia slapped the cards down hard on the table, "I won't lose."

"Well…we'll see about that won't we aru?" China chuckled. He picked up his cards and skimmed over them. "Trade three aru," China placed three cards down.

Russia snatched the cards viciously, throwing the slender man three more. China gazed at Russia amused, unoffended by the Russian's spoiled behavior. He actually thought it was cute and endearing.

A glint entered the violet eyes when he picked up his new stack of cards.

China smiled and waited. His arrogance was also very loveable.

"Looks like it's your turn to strip, Yao," Russia smirked, placing down a full house with three aces. "Read them and weep."

China gazed down at Russia's full house; his finger tapping away at his chin. "Hmm… such a strong hand aru," He slowly placed his own hand down, "but it seems I still have the stronger cards." It was a royal flush.

"Wha…Th-that's not possible! Ho-how…."

"Doesn't matter how aru, I won," China grinned up at Russia' stunned expression. He patted the seat next to him, "Now for my reward, Ivan. Sit next to me aru."

When Russia didn't move, but just continued to glare, China repeated the bait Russia used on him, "You're a man aren't you aru? Men keep their words. Come here, Ivan, time for my prize aru."

Russia spit some curses out in Russian as trudged over to the other side. His game backfired on him.

Still smiling, China waited for him to settle down. As Russia finally quieted down, China scooted a bit closer, his hand running along the Russian's naked thigh. The larger nation twitched at the sudden contact, but remained stoic and silent.

China sighed and yanked on the white scarf until their lips met. Maybe this would get him out of his foul mood. His hands climbed higher, his fingertips scraping lightly against the smooth skin. Sure enough, the Russia's nether region was coming to life, yet the more aroused he was, the deeper his frown became.

"You're not going to let this go are you aru?" China asked, molding their lips to fit since the blond refused to kiss back.

"I thought you said you didn't gamble," Russia said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm, I said I didn't like gambling for money aru. I never said I didn't gamble." China licked Russia's lips, testing to see if he could get entrance.

Russia turned his head away, "You know that's not what I meant. Tell me how you beat me."

China shook his head, smiling at Russia's stubbornness. Well, he liked that about him too. "I counted the cards aru."

"You did what?" Russia stared at him shocked, "How?"

Laughing, China leaned back on his hands, "You forgot didn't you aru?"

"Forget what?"

China lifted a hand to caress Russia's cheek, enjoying the Russian's perplexed look. "Macau."

The Chinese nation saw with satisfaction the tightening of Russia's jaw. Who knew when Macau decided to teach him all there was to know about gambling and casino, it would come so in handy? Next time he visited, China would make sure to give him a big present. For now, he was just going to bask in his glory.

But it was short lived.

"Hey Yao," Russia said sickeningly sweet voice. Never a good sign. "Let's play another game. I'm sure you would win this one too."

"What kind of game aru?"

Tenderly holding the hand caressing his face, Russia smiled at China, "Who can scream the loudest~"

Color drained from China's face. He knew exactly what Russia meant. He tried to run away, but too late, Russia pinned him down to the sofa.

This time, Russia didn't mind China winning…although they did get a complaint from Japan and Hong Kong to keep the volume down.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what the heck happened. It was suppose to be short, but I think I lack the ability to simply start off a fic. I always have to build up to the main story OTL. It's a bad habit of mine DX . Written purely for my own amusement because I had nothing else to do. They were suppose to play Monopoly at first…but that's just not sexy enough X"DDDD and I remembered about China and Macau so poker made more sense.

Also…I think it would be interesting to see Macau become one of the Asian-tans. I imagine him to be somewhat of a rebel and player lol.

**Again…JOIN THE CONTEST!**


End file.
